A Season of Love and Laughter
by Princess Caveia1234
Summary: (Rated Teen For Language) Yes, this glorious holiday has returned to us once again! We give presents, we receive them and everything goes completely normal. Well, except for this dysfunctional family of fifteen! Join Molly, Gil and their thirteen children* as they try to manage the "perfect" Christmas for their friends and loved ones.
1. A Whole Plate of Cookies

"Why I love Christmas? Ah, Christmas. The holiday we all been waiting for to open gifts, enjoy the snowy season as known as Winter and best of all; spend time with family. I wasn't very enthused when it came to family though. You know how my Mom is, always going here and there, leaving her youngest child behind especially during the important events every year.

Fortunately, I wasn't fazed by that much because I had my Daddy, but after a while my Mom helped him get a job which didn't help me 'cause he, too, was never around either. Around December, when I was old enough to leave the house whenever I want, I met my husband. This is why I love Christmas because he proposed to me on the day before it, my two sets of twins, triplets and "sixlets" are all born on this month and ever since that day we met, I knew for sure I wasn't going to be alone anymore. "

The crowd let out an amused 'Aww' before applauding. Molly smiled at everyone and blew a kiss. The stage was set with a huge white rug, on top are two comfy, tan leather couches where the two ladies are seated and a huge purplish blue screen behind them displaying random pictures of Molly modeling, dressed in formal clothing. The set had a very homey feel for both the viewers, the host and guest.

The host smiled warmly at Molly for sharing her story with her and her fans. "Thank you so much for your time Molly. Have a very Merry Christmas as well to all of you who were watching this back at home!" The woman said standing up to give Molly a hug then exits off stage.

After the hug, Molly quickly waved at the fans and posed for pictures. Her eyes darted at the clock hanging on the wall and seeing that she was extremely tardy, she left in a rush. "Great, thanks for chewing off twenty-five minutes of my life. Now I'm going to be late picking up the kids." Molly mumbled as she dug in her purse for her keys.

At the Highschool, the three teens patiently waited by the stairs for their mother to show up. She's always late so they were use to it, except for Symphony. She had her arms crossed with impatience and dark pink eyes glaring at any students who walked by.

Symphony leaned on the circular stoned statue and groaned, "Can she move any slower? What is taking her so long? Grandma can drive so much faster than Mom!"she complained.

"Yeah and look where it almost got her: in a car accident." Harmony replied, pushing a lock of snow white and ultramarine colored hair out of her eyes.

"Oh well." Symphony shrugged. "If that's how life works then so be it. I wouldn't be the one mangled in broken car parts, she will."

Harmony waited a moment then said, "Uh, aren't you going to say 'God forbid'? This is Grandma we're talking about you know."

"Okay? And?" Symphony said raising an eyebrow. Harmony crossed her arms and pouted at her. Symphony then rolled her eyes in defeat. "Whatever, God forbid. Happy?"she asks sarcastically. Harmony nods in the same mordant manner.

Harmony then turns to her older brother and poked his cheek. "Tenor, your kinda quiet today. Is everything alright with you?"she queries with concern.

He nods, looking away from the card he was working on. "Yes, everything is fine. I was trying to make the perfect Christmas card for-"

"Me? Oh you shouldn't have." Symphony interrupted sarcastically. "I'm never getting over the fact that you forgot to make me one last year right after I bought you that stupid game system you were begging Dad to get you."

"Didn't you smashed it the next day? And I said I was sorry-"

"Don't care. I'm still mad at you."she sneered. "Who's the card for anyways?"

Tenor pointed at a girl sitting at the table full of other students. "Its for that girl over there. Today she gave me a whole plate of cookies she baked herself. I don't even know her name yet."he sighed thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute..." Symphony narrowed her eyes at her brother and poked his chest. "She gave you a plate of cookies and you didn't share with your sister? What happened to all of those cookies?!"

Harmony rolled her eyes, exhaling sharply. "Symphony I don't think it really matters right now. What does matter is that we should go ask for her name so he can address her properly."she suggested.

Symphony made a gagging noise. "Ew, I don't want to talk to some chick who hangs out with people I don't like."she said, glaring at the teen over by the table.

"Just come on!" Harmony said, pulling on her arm. The two walked up to the large table filled with students who are quite rowdy, with eyes on the targeted female sitting at the edge of the table. The girly teen is very attractive looking. She had long brunette hair styled in a fishtail braid with ribbons to tie it up. Her glimmering emerald green eyes were very welcoming as they approached her.

"Hi." she greeted kindly, smiling wide. "What can we do for you, Symphony and Harmony?"

The twins stared at each other for a split second then Symphony backed away from the table. "Uh uh. Nope! I don't like psychics, stay away from me. Freak!"she warned as she pointed at her.

"Wow, way to make a first impression." Harmony whispered. "Um, what she really meant was-"

A large boy with short blonde hair who looks like he could be a wrestler or a football player, stood up and went in her face. "What's your problem, huh? Picking on innocent people like that. You should be ashamed of yourself."he said, his voice booming in her ears.

Symphony pulled Harmony back and knocked the teen in his back. "Stay out of my sister's face before I spit in your mouth!"she barked at him. The kids at the table gave her either a surprised look because she was able to push down a kid three times her size or a disgusted glare due to the "spit-in-mouth" threat.

Harmony laughed nervously. She helped the kid who had fallen over to his feet and shook his hand gently. "Hold on everybody, let's not get too carried away. I mean, she was only kidding, she doesn't actually mean that. Right Sym?"

"Yes, I di-" Harmony covered her mouth and smiled.

"It was just... Symphony was shocked that she knew our names that's all. She's a very open minded girl who doesn't know how to control what comes out her mouth."she explained through her smiling, clenched teeth. "We mean no harm."

"Yup, Harms is right. We mean no harm." Symphony shot Harmony a smirk.

The girl with the braided hair chuckled at Symphony's remarked. "We're in the same classes as one another. You probably don't notice me because I'm so quiet."she said, fiddling with her hair.

"Yeah that's probably why." Symphony comments. "Your probably too busy seeing the future and shit."

"Well, look at time, this had been fun. See you guys tomorrow, have a nice day, byyyye!" Harmony giggles as she walked away waving. When they were far enough she turned around and crossed her arms. "Why did you have to do that?"

"I'm still wondering why you took me instead of Alto to ask for her name. You know how I roll." Symphony chortled while flip back her dark purple hair. "Let's just name her Soprano and call it a day."

"Why would her parents name their kid 'Soprano'?"

"Naming kids by musical terms is brought to you by the same idiots who would name their kids 'Symphony', 'Harmony' and 'Tenor'."she replied. Just then, their mother's Lamborghini Huracán vehicle pulled up at the school. Molly honked the horn and waved at the triplets. "Speaking of the devil in heels herself." Symphony said in singsong as they descended the stairs.

When all three kids entered the car and put their seat belt on, Molly drove off. She lowered her radio to speak, "By the way, I'm sorry I was so late, again. I was held up at an interview of why I love Chri-"

"We don't care." Symphony cut her off. Molly gripped her steering wheel tightly, taking ten deep, slow even breaths. "Was there a problem with what I just said?"she questioned.

"No." she seethed at her. To take her mind off of her rude daughter, she started a new conversation. "Harmony, how was school?"she asked.

"It was fantastic Mom! Guess who's going to help build and decorate the gigantic tree in the middle of our town? This girl that's who!" Harmony announced while pointing at herself. "In other unrelated news, once again, I passed my finals with a hundred. Nothing to get overexcited for."

"Wow! I'm so proud of you, baby! My bestfriend Goby decorates the Christmas Tree every single year! Tell him "Hi" for me, will ya?" Molly said. "Symphony why can't you be more like your sister? Smart, helpful and less moody."

"Maybe it's because you keep comparing me to her. I hate it when you do that! This is why I like Daddy more than you." Symphony said, smiling because she know it bothers Molly whenever she suggests that Gil is the better parent in the household.

Molly laughed. "Oh my god Symphony, I haven't realize how much of a hypocrite you are. You're only sucking up to your Father because you want something from him, like doing your homework for example. Looks like Daddy isn't doing a good job as a parent, songbird."

"I don't care. As long I get what I want and make it to the next grade I'm fine. I ain't worrying about nothing, Mom." Symphony laughed then put her headphones on.

Molly sighed as she shook her head, "Tenor, how did your day go?"

"Today was great!"he responded cheerfully. "My Chorus teacher had me singing in front of the whole class and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was so nervous."

"Aww, don't be like that when you share your talents to your peers. Expressing yourself through your passion is such a glorious feeling. When I was a little girl, I always sung in front of my classmates. Almost every morning I sing a song about our lesson of the day and I wasn't anxious. Not even on my first try." Molly said with a big smile on her face. She parked the car in the driveway and waited for her husband to come outside to gather the groceries.

"Your a lot braver than I am Mom. And you know what, I admire that a lot about you and because of that, I was bold enough to sing a song about the Treble and Bass Clef."

Molly smiled and glanced at her son through the rear view mirror. "Mommy is very proud of you. Maybe you can sing it to me when we get inside?" Alto nods his head.

[Princess: I thought I wasn't going to be able to write a holiday story but I am! Ever since I hatched this idea hours before I posted this, I even made my own children/teen characters that I may use frequently for other random stories. It has been many months since I've updated and such so I think it will be the appropriate time to create a short Christmas story ^_^.

I'll try to update this one frequently when I can since NO SCHOOL! Also, I'll be able to release the double chapter for Bummer Summer because Chapter 14 (or whatever chapter I left off on) became too long... like, waaaaaaay too long. So either way, I'll be able to finish that hopefully soon too! Everybody have a Merry Christmas, enjoy your New Year and Smile for there is a bright, brand new day ahead of you and many more to come!] ShoutOut to my girls the Fangirl Quartet! :D


	2. An Orange Hibiscus in Tropical Red Hair

Inside their humble home early in the morning, the interior is half decorated with Christmas pictures the children drew and hung up all over the walls. To add on to their little "surprise", the kids ran about the place throwing tinsel at each other while some were in the kitchen attempting to bake the correct batch of cookies for Santa Claus. In other words, the house is in a complete mess.

One of the young children is in the kitchen mixing the batter, singing off key as she did. "You take a cup of flour, you take a cup of flour, you take a cup of flour and you dump it in the mixing bowl. Oh ohhh, oh ohh, baaaking coooookieees! Yeeeeah!" the small child sung aloud, using the wooden spoon as her pretend microphone.

Upstairs Symphony opened her room door and yelled. "Shut up Amor! Your singing is so terrible, deaf people cover their ears and cringe in agony."she yelled.

"Your just jealous because I can sing better than you, right Tacito?" Amor asked her younger brother standing next to her. He shyly nods his head. "See? Tacito agrees with me!"

Symphony slams her door in response and mumbled 'She wish she could sing like me'. She took off her night shirt and pulled on a snake print halter top corset over her head. She then seats herself on the small chair in front of the mirror and brushed her messy hair, singing softly as she straightened each hair that is out of place. Eventually she thought about the time and saw that it is a half an hour after seven. "Crap, I'm late. MOM! DRIVE ME TO SCHOOL!"she called out.

In the other room, Molly opened up her eyes and yawned. She sat up and stared at the digital clock. Seeing how early is was, she groaned. "No! Why are you waking me up at seven in the morning when you could take the bus? You know I have work all day."

"I missed the bus, duh! When I finish getting dressed you better be outside, with the car running and ready to leave." Symphony demanded.

Molly furrowed her eyebrows at the tone she was giving her. "I'm not getting out of my bed, sorry. Ask Dad to drop you off."

Symphony opened their room door, already dressed for school. "I don't want to bother him. He has work all day, so get up and get dressed we don't have all day. I'll be waiting for you in the car."she slammed the door and her footsteps departed down the stairs.

"Ugh..." Molly laid back in the bed. She noticed Gil moved to a different position after she made a sound so she purposely growled repeatedly until she woke him up. "Ugghh... ugggghhhh... AAUUUGGHHHH!"

"Hmm?" he finally murmured.

"Oh good your awake. Drive Symphony to school, I need extra sleep. I was up with the babies all night. Please." Molly pleaded.

Gil groaned. "Why can't she take the bus?"

"She missed it."

"Oh. Okay..." Gil yawned then fell back asleep.

"Gil? Gil!" Molly said tapping his shoulder, but he was already snoring. When he didn't wake up she pushed herself to get out of bed and prepared for a long day ahead of her. In the mirror before she left she practiced putting a smile on her face then walked downstairs with false confidence. The children who greeted her at the bottom of the steps ran up to her asking a million questions all at the same time.

"Mommy! Can you turn the t.v on for us?"

"Moooom! I can't find my favorite toy. Can you help me find it?"

"Mama I'm hungry. Can you please make your famous blueberry waffles?"

"WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES!" the four children chanted while circling around her, giggling.

Molly looked at her watch, 'Waffles, huh? I won't have time to make that, bring Symphony to school and make it to work on time. Sorry about this Gil, but you don't have work until nine o'clock.'

"Um, Mommy have to go to work now. Why don't you ask Daddy? I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help out." The giggling children dashed up the stairs to wake Gil giving Molly a chance to quickly leave the house and into the car.

Symphony kicked the back of the driver's seat and asked, "Your so slow! What took you so long? I probably missed, like, three periods already."

"Sorry." Molly apologized before driving off the driveway. "So uh, I've been thinking about starting a choir group for caroling, would you be interested?"

"Are you seriously asking me that? Caroling is for losers."

"Don't give me that young lady. For three years you've been begging me to take you to go out caroling with other young singers. Sounded like you were really into that you loser." Molly jeered playfully.

Symphony tried so hard to not laugh but it came out anyways, just as melodic and cheery as her mother's own. "I'll ponder on my answer for a bit, okay?"

The car finally stops in front of the huge school. Molly got out the car and opens the door for Symphony. She exits the car and went up the concrete stairs. "Have a nice day, I love you my little songbird." Symphony salutes to her then walked into the school.

"Late again are we?" The woman at the main office said as she signed a pass for her. "You know you need math to get into college, right?"

"My generation should be thankful that I, as a student who hates school, come back here everyday. What period is this?"she asked.

"This is first period. The bell should ring in a couple of minutes."

"Great. I'll just wander the halls until it does. Later Missus Sarah." Symphony said, walking down the Chorale Hall. The sound she recognized was the piano followed by her brother's voice. "Ooh is that Alto? I gotta see this."she says to herself. She peeked through the window, smiling as she heard her brother singing with lots of heart and soul in front of the class with two other students. One of them being the girl from yesterday. When they finished the class stood up and applauded.

The teacher wrote Tenor's name on the board under the word 'Solo'. "Excellent job Tenor. You hit every right note in all the right places. Kids like you, who are dedicated to music, makes my job worthwhile. I think we have our soloist for the-"

"NO!" One of the students shouted.

Symphony instantly searched for who spoke until her eyes landed on a female who has a bright orange Hibiscus in her long tropical red hair. She stood up and traveled to the center of the classroom.

"He cannot sing all by himself at the concert, it's not fair! Why should he have the lead part?"

"Because he volunteered Nani. Would you like to try out for the solo so it can be considered fair?"

"Actually that wouldn't be a bad idea. Jolly Carolers, we're up." Nani shouted while snapping her fingers. Five teenagers got off their seats to stand behind her and awaited for a signal. "Let's show this kid up."she said before opening her mouth to sing.

Symphony pushed the doors out of her way and went in Nani's face. "You're not showing no one up! Don't you treat my brother like that."

Nani gave Symphony an odd look. Even though she's use to her breaking every rule possible in school, it still feels weird to her that she's skipping class in the middle of the period. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Don't take the focus off of the main subject!" Symphony snapped. "If I ever, and I mean EVER see you try to make a fool out my brother by upstaging him again, I will-" Symphony demonstrated by punching her hand indicating that it's Nani's face. "Got it?"

Nani turned her back on Symphony and crossed the room to sit in her assigned seat. The others who were standing returned to their chairs as well. Nani clasps her hands together and smiled. "I'm going to ignore you because your not suppose to be here. Yoohoo! Teacher!"she called out in an almost singsong voice. "Would it be okay if we extend the solo audition? I'd like to see which caroling group would get the part-"

"You don't need a whole group for a solo part." Tenor informed her.

"Duh, that's why it's called a "solo" part." Symphony added.

"I just thought since it is the holiday season, it would make sense if we add a carol choir."

The teacher nods his head. "That's a good idea, Nani. May the best group win. See you all tomorrow."he announced excitedly as the bell rings. The students collected their things, got out of their seat and left the Chorus Room.

"May the best group win indeed. I hope you would find enough singers before the time comes. Having only two people just won't cut it, ha ha." Nani tittered then leaves the classroom.

Symphony facepalmed herself while shaking her head. "Yo, your teacher and classmates are idiots. I gotta phone Mom."she said as she dialed the number on her smartphone.

"Why? We don't need to bring Mom in this-"

"Mom, I made up my mind. Let's start a caroling group. We're gonna need it." Symphony said, smiling at her brother who began to smile back.

Fun Fact: Alto's real name is Tenor. A Hibiscus is a beautiful Hawaiian flower! :3

[Princess: I hope everybody had a wonderful Christmas and got everything you wanted! ^_^ Have a great day and smile :) ]

P.S, sorry about putting "eight children" in the summary because I was rushing to update. I fixed it and they actually have thirteen beautiful, bouncy, babies(children, teens).


	3. Chapter 3: The Jolly Carolers' Risers

Back at home, Gil was in the kitchen pouring an even amount of batter into a waffle maker when his phone rang in his pocket. When he went to grab it, Amor hopped on his back and took it from him.

"I'll answer it! Helloooo? Who is thiiiiis? Uh... can you repeat that?"she said. A second later she began to fall on the floor and laugh. "Your name sounds sooooooo funny! Are you the Goofy Goober? Do you wanna hear me sing your theme song? Ohhhhhh, I'm a Goofy Goober yeah! Your a Goofy Goo-"

Gil took his phone back and laughed, "Hi Goby. Sorry about that. She is suppose to be getting ready for her first day of school instead of playing with my phone."he said, giving Amor a hint she has to go get ready for school. Now.

"It's okay man, she's a... pretty singer. Are you coming to work soon? Your going to be hour late."

"Aw man, I am?" Gil's head immediately faced the tall Grandfather Clock in the living room. He began to panic. "The Boss is going to slaughter me! This is the seventh time I was late. I know he's not going to let me slide again either."

"Why are you late this time?"he questions.

Just when Molly walked inside the house. She saw that he was on the phone so she whispered, "I forgot my important papers upstairs."

Gil passed her the folder she left upstairs then answered Goby's question, "I... I overslept and I had to make breakfast for my daughter. Please tell him I'm on my way or... or stall him. Do something until I get there, okay?"

"Alright, I got you. Try not to drive off the bridge when your taking your kid to school."

Gil chuckled, "Yeah, bye."he tossed his phone on the counter and went in the kid's room. "Oh by the way, thanks for that this morning."

"For what? I don't know what your talking about." Molly giggles.

"I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about. Hey since your here, do you mind helping me get them dressed?"

"Sure why not. I can also be late to work and get fired then throw anyway years worth of work. If you want I can ask the government to take our house away so we can live on the streets."

Gil pushed her towards the door, "Molly why are you still home? I know you miss me and all but you better get to work before you get in trouble. I'll see you tonight, I love you." Gil said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I won't be home on time today because I have to take care of some errands."she started. Gil gave her a look that wasn't too happy to hear the news. "So, to help you with the twins while I'm gone I'm sending Mary over here. She's my Mom's maid." Gil made another face to which Molly responded, "She's not an eighty year old woman! She's around our age, perfectly capable of taking care of babies. You'll get all the help you need."

"That'll be helpful. Thank you for telling me beforehand."

"Your welcome. Bye Gilly. Bye-bye babies! I love you!" Molly said as she heads for the door.

Gil went to his son's room door and knocked. "Kids are you all dressed for school?"he asked.

"Not yet Daddy. Give us ten more minutes." the two boys said in unison. Gil leaned his ear to the door and heard the game system humming as well as explosions in the television.

Gil smiled as he shook his head, "After that level you get dressed, okay?"

The boys giggled. "Okay."

He walked over to the girl's room and knocked. "You girls are ready?"

"Yes Daddy! Ready to strut your stuff girls?" Amor asked her two sisters. The radio turned on and pop music began to play. The door opens then the girls walked out wearing their brand new school clothes, shoes and fancy jewelry. "I know we're glamorous, no need for words Papa. Now, where are those yummy waffles?"

"They're right in there. I sure hope the girls won't eat all of the delicious blueberry waffles!" Gil shouted as he pointed to the kitchen. Suddenly there were rumbles coming from the other room then the door bust open, letting out the herd of boys who are dressed for school.

"Halt! Who goes there? The Princesses are having their daily breakfast and wishes not to be disturbed by any late guests. How may I help you three?" Gil queries the boys in a playful tone.

"We want waffles Daddy." Adrian giggled. "Don't eat them all, Princesses. Did you save some for us?"he asks.

"Nay! We are going to eat it all. You were late for school breakfast." Mariabella said, pushing the big plate of hot waffles in the center of the table.

"Nooo! I'm hungry, Daddy always say you have to share because it's caring." Lonzo whined. He and the other two looked as if they were about to cry.

Amor saw this and sighed, "Ok, but next time you are late for school breakfast, your not getting some. Daddy they are allowed to have school breakfast."

Gil bowed his head. "Yes your majesties. Boys take your seat so I can serve thee."he pulled out the chairs for his sons and placed a plate on the table at each seat.

At around lunchtime, Harmony and her friend Marc were discussing how their day went. Marc told her about his exciting experience of cooking in his Home and Careers class while Harmony shared her conversation she had with a woman named Deema just a few minutes before they met up for lunch.

"She said you could be in charge of decorating the town!? Wow, your so lucky! Mister Goby doesn't usually allow teenagers to help out with a big job like that. I wish I can help you guys."

"Actually Marc, I'll ask Missus Deema if it's alright with her. I barely know the lady anyways, so I might as well get her permission first."

Marc's eyes lit up, "Thank you. I heard you get a sweet award for volunteering afterwards."

"Really? That's cool but helping the town is already a sweet reward. Almost as sweet as this hot chocolate."she giggled then drank some from her thermos.

Marc nods his head at her. His friend who's sitting at the table behind Harmony waved to get his attention and mouthed 'Ask her'. Harmony noticed him looking at something and turned her head to see.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"he asked so she looks back at him.

She shrugged, "Not that I know of. Why?"

"There is this huge ice-skating rink opening up soon. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me and my friends." His said friends slapped their own faces and shook their heads at him.

"An ice-skating rink? It's about time they decided to give this place some excitement during the holidays. Oh Marc, I'd-"

"Harmony! Hey Harmony can you come here for a minute? I need to talk to you." Nani, who is by the cafeteria door, called out.

Harmony held up her pointer finger, "Just a second! The answer is yes, I would love to go ice-skating with you. I'll see you around, Marc."she said poking his cheek.

"I will see you then."he replied. His friends immediately ran to his table asking millions of questions. One of them caught his attention the most.

"Why did you tell her we was going? You're suppose to make it sound like you two were going to be alone."

"Sorry, I was nervous. Good news though, she said yes. Did you ask Symphony yet Toby?"

He spat out his Gatorade. "Me? And her? No friggin' way!"he declined.

"You promised you would take her out so she won't bother her sister all night. Didn't you say you liked her since Pre-K?"

"That was before yesterday happened. The football team keeps laughing at me because she was able to push me down. They even said they were going to replace me with her."

Marc pat his back, resisting the urge to laugh. "Don't worry about it. That memory will die in past sooner or later. Maybe they will ease back on the laughing when they see you with her."

Toby nods, "We'll see. Let's meet her after school to find out if she will go."the boys left the cafeteria to go out into the courtyard.

Harmony closed the cafeteria door behind her. "You called Nani? PS I totally love your little plant in your hair, very cute."she complimented.

"Thanks, your such a sweetheart. So, I heard you were decorating the town, congratulations!" Nani cheers.

"Thank you so much." Harmony laughed.

"Your welcome! Are you going to be building extra structures to make the town more into the holiday spirit?"

"Yes I am." Harmony replied as she took out an organized list. "The Santa Claus chair with presents and candy canes for the kids, the Hot Chocolate stand-"

"That's cool, very nice- hey, you wouldn't happen to have risers for a Caroling group now would you?" Nani asks.

Harmony gasped as she looked at her list, "Oh my goodness... that is the one thing I didn't think of. Thank you so much for bringing it to my attention, Nani."

"No problem. I'd do anything for a friend."she said as she batted her eyes.

Harmony tapped her pen on the list and sighed, "But... where am I going to get a choir from? Oh no... that's probably the main reason why I haven't thought of making risers for carolers. Not many people join in a song like they use to my Mom always says."she shrugged.

"How convenient you asked that. I happen to have five other singers who will help bring back the old spirit that was once here in Bubbletucky. You giving me and the Jolly Carolers some attention in town will surely help us out too."

"Really? How?"

"Well, my teacher wanted a male soloist to sing throughout the whole concert leaving the rest of the chorus to sing as backup. I thought, 'hey, since it's almost Christmas and I haven't had my share in the spotlight, why don't we make this a group effort and have one group sing together'. That's when you come in." Nani said, pointing at Harmony.

She shyly twirled her azure hair. "Me? I can't sing..."she replied, almost whispering.

"I know you can't, I mean making the risers for my carolers so when my teacher gets coffee in the morning he'll see how amazing we are and gives us the solo part."

Harmony raised an eyebrow at her, "I'm not sure you understand the concept of a solo-"

Nani cut her off with an annoyed expression on her face. "It doesn't matter, I'm in Chorus and not you, so will you make the risers?"

"It'll be fun to see people sing up there everyday. Maybe once a day they will sing the "Twelve Days of Christmas". Won't it be nice to hear that while walking to school?" Harmony hummed the song to herself while imaging a whole chorus singing it much more livelier than she is.

"People singing everyday?" Nani scoffed then laughed, "Oh, I highly doubt that. Tell you what, me and the Jolly Carolers will be more than happy to sing the "Twelve Days of Christmas" for you."

"Really? Yay!" Harmony smiled. "Swing by the heart of the town tomorrow so you can try out the new risers."

"Tomorrow? Fantastic. See you later." Nani said with an evil grin as she walked away. "Ha, by the time those fools would find more people to sing with them, it'll be too late."

[Princess: Hey everybody, I hope you had a very awesome New Years! Happy 2015! Woo! We made this this far in life, now it's time to make this year the best year of our lives! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story so far overall. Have a great day, and smiiiiillllleeeee! *smile*]


End file.
